Bleach Goes High School: Prom Time!
by Potterwatcher1997
Summary: The students at Rukongai High have only 4 days to find a date for the Senior Prom! Over 25 small chapters about different Shinigami, Espada, and Vizards, as high school students, trying to find their dates, followed by afew long chaps covering the prom!
1. Prologue

"…_So don't forget to stop by this weekend and show your falcon spirit!" _the loudspeakers in Rukongai High cheered. All of the students in room 203 groaned.

"What idiot let Hanatarou do the announcements? He's horrible," Rukia whispered to Momo and Rangiku. They rolled their eyes and nodded in agreement. Chatter broke out in the classroom for a few seconds, until the seniors heard what Hanatarou was saying.

"_And the Senior Prom will be this weekend! All couples will be entered in the running for King and Queen, as well as Prince and Princess for second place, and Duke and Duchess for third! So I'm sure everyone will want a date, right? Hee hee….Well, anyways, the dance is this Friday—"_

"WHAT?"

"—_So get cracking and start finding yourself a date!"_

"Friday?" Ichigo asked Renji in shock. "That's only seven days for the whole senior class to find a date! How is that even _possible?_"

Renji shrugged. "I don't know. But who're you going to ask?"

Ichigo hadn't even thought about that. "Um…I'm not really going. Dancing's not my thing."

"Come on! You HAVE to go! I'm going! Orihime's going! Heck, BYAKUYA is going!" Renji looked at him as if he was some sort of alien. "Why aren't you going again?"

"Hold it—Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki's brother, our philosophy teacher _is coming to the dance?" _

"Yes."

"But he's, like, fifty!"

"Thirty two, but you've got a point."

"He'll totally crash EVERYTHING!"

"That's why I need you there. He'll pick on me and harass me about that essay I never turned in all night—unless you come and hang out with me," Renji explained.

Ichigo looked puzzled. "Why wouldn't he bother you with me there?"

"He hates you."

"That makes me feel better."

Just then, the bell rang, dismissing the large senior class to first period, and leaving them all wondering how it was possible to find a date in four days.

Author's Note

Okay, so this story is basically about all of our favorite characters trying to find their dates. There will be rejection, intimidation, and way too much to cope with in four days. Each chapter will be about a different character, and then the last five will cover the actual prom. Most of the Gotei 13, Arrancar, Humans, and Vizards will each get a chapter, and some will go as teachers. Updates every day! This is NOT a lemon, yaoi, or yuri. I hope you enjoyed it, and the next chapter will be out tonight! BTW, this chapter was just the prologue.

Later,

Potterwatcher


	2. Ch 2, Toshiro

Toshiro Hitsugaya stepped into his first period, wondering who he should ask to the dance. Now, he wasn't much for dancing, but the only people who showed up to the dance with no partners were the losers. And Toshiro was NOT a loser.

He sat down in the last chair of the last row and took out his A.P. English homework. To his extreme disappointment, Rangiku sat right next to him. He was hoping she wouldn't notice he was there.

"Hey, 'lil Shiro! Who're you asking to the dance?" She asked, flashing him a huge smile.

He rolled his eyes. "Not you."

Rangiku looked at him like he was crazy. "Puh-lease. I already have a date!"

Was she serious? How could she have a date already? "Um, it's only first period. It's been, like, five minutes since they announced the dance. How could you possibly have a date already? And who is it?" he asked her.

"Gin, of course,"

"But Gin goes to another school."

"So?"

"And he's a jerk."

"So?"

He looked at her incredulously. "What? At least he's a _hot _jerk," she giggled.

"You amaze me…" he muttered. More students began filling the classroom. Toshiro made sure to note the girls walking in: Senna, Harribel, Apache, Cirucci, Hiyori, Nanao, Orihime, Rukia, Soi Fon.

"Checking out your choices?" a voice behind him asked. It was Renji.

"Hey, Renji."

"So, who've you got your eyes on?" He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"I don't know," he responded, annoyed. There was a small dilemma for him: There were hardly any girls in his class that would want to dance with someone of his size.

Renji seemed to have read his mind. "You know, you should go with either Momo or Soi Fon. All the other girls are too tall for you. It'd be kind of awkward when you're dancing," he said this in all seriousness, which surprised Toshiro. He couldn't believe Renji had passed up the opportunity to make a short joke.

He had spoken too soon. "Shorty," Renji added. Toshiro squeezed the pressure point in his shoulder, the punched his arm.

"Ouch! You're really strong for a little g—WOAH, WOAH, DON'T—Ow." They both began to laugh. Nanao stared at them with her signature "death glare," as if they were disrupting the peace or something. Like anyone cared—Mr. Sasakibe's English class was the most boring period ever.

Renji laughed. "What're you gonna do to us, Little Nana-chan? Beat us to death with your books?" The class laughed with Renji and Toshiro this time—all except Nanao, who was giving them what appeared to be her "go burn in hell" look.

Excited chatter broke out, most likely about the Prom. Mr. Sasakibe seemed to take this as a hint that if he didn't quiet the class down now, he'd never get them back in order. He called for their attention, then began this long speech about a Rhetorical Analysis. Toshiro started doing his math homework for Mr. Komamura's class, but eventually dozed off like the rest of the class.

Once the period was over, he walked to Philosophy class with Renji and Ichigo. "Does he really hate me?" Ichigo was asking Renji. Toshiro rolled his eyes and began to think about what Renji had said. Momo or Soi Fon…

As he thought, he saw Soi Fon walking past him. _Well? _said a voice in his head. _Go for it. _

He caught up with her and asked, "Hey, Soi Fon…I was wondering, you wouldn't want to be my date for the prom, would you?"

She smiled. "Okay. That sounds good."

He gulped. For some reason, he hadn't really thought of what to say next. Maybe he thought she would just immediately reject him. "Well, uh, I'll just…see you around, then?"

"Okay. Bye Toshiro." She said, turning right into the science building. "Oh, wait! Let me give you my number…" she scrawled her number on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

He couldn't believe it. He had a partner for the dance, and before second period. Aside from Rangiku, he was probably the first person to have a date this year. He smiled to himself, confident. The burden was off his shoulders.

Author's Note

I hope you enjoyed it :) It was fun to write.

Who knows, maybe i'll update later again today.

Have a wonderful day,

Because I know I will,

Cheers,

Potterwatcher


	3. Ch 3, Renji

Renji was tempted to just blow off philosophy class—he didn't think he could take Byakuya's harassment any more. And all about a stupid essay! He cursed under his breath. Why did they even _have _philosophy class in High School?

And then there was all of this "Senior Prom" junk. He had to find a date in _four freaking days. _Renji couldn't believe Toshiro had one already. Toshiro, the midget of the class, had a date before him! Renji was supposed to be the "chick magnet"! How come girls weren't begging to be his dance partner already?

Renji slumped down into his chair once he reached philosophy class. His mood had changed rapidly since the start of school. Ichigo seemed to notice his anger. He asked, "What's up?"

Renji told him about the Prom problem, and Ichigo smiled. That just made Renji angrier. Even still, he needed Ichigo's help. "So I, uh, was wondering if you had any ideas on, um, you know…" he murmured.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked, still grinning.

"Can you help me find a date?" He asked loudly.

Ichigo widened his eyes in mock surprise. "_Renji _wants _my _help with _girls?_"

"Oh shut up! Just help me find a date!"

"Did somebody say, 'Help me find a date'?" a voice behind Renji said. They both turned around. It was Mizuiro.

Ichigo turned to Renji and said, "You know, you should let him help you. He can always charm the chicks."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine! Mizuiro, how do I find a date?"

He cleared his throat such a scholarly way that Renji had to do a double-take to make sure Byakuya wasn't standing behind him. Then Mizuiro began, "What I always do when trying to figure out whom to go out with is very simple—I make a list. Write down the names of all of the girls in the senior class, and then next to their names, write why or why not you might want to ask them. Then review your list later and finalize your choices."

Even Ichigo looked impressed. "Nice job, man! Now you know what to do, right Renji? You don't need my help at all."

"Um, okay…"

"Well?" Mizuiro and Ichigo both asked, looking at him intently. He stared back at them quizzically.

"Are you going to start?" Mizuiro elaborated.

"I guess…" Renji began writing. By the time he had finished, the bell had rung, so he had to pass it on to Ichigo like a note. He prayed silently that Byakuya wouldn't catch him—he would surely read it and possibly tell his sister. Then Rukia would tell Rangiku, and the news would reach the entire school. And trust me, the last thing he needed right now was for all the girls in his class to know _exactly _what he thought about them.

The list made it safely to Ichigo. He read the following:

-Orihime: Too energetic.

-Rukia: Short, but still cute. Maybe.

-Nanao: I'd rather DIE.

-Rangiku: YES, OH PLEASE, YES!

-Hiyori: See Nanao

-Lisa: Scary…

-Soi Fon: Already taken by Toshiro, but who knows? Maybe my good looks will convince her otherwise…

Ichigo stopped at that point and gave Renji a "What the heck?" look. Renji looked back, confused. "_Soi Fon?" _Ichigo mouthed. Renji understood and grinned. He tried to repress a laugh, but seemed like he was going to explode if he held it in any longer. Finally, he was able to distort it into a small grunt and let it out. He whispered, "That was close," to Ichigo.

"What was close, Mr. Abarai? Me catching you in the process of writing and sharing this…note?" It was Byakuya. Renji. Was. Busted.

"Um…" he said.

"Let me see that, Kurosaki," Byakuya snapped. Ichigo handed him the paper reluctantly, looking down. As soon as he saw the title, "Hot Chicks," his face broke into a cold smile.

"Well, well, well. I think we have something here that our girls would like to hear," Byakuya said maliciously. Renji didn't understand—why was Byakuya going out of his way to torture him? Normally, he liked Renji, or at least got along with him. Was it that essay?

"…Yoruichi: HOT. Definite yes." He finished. "Well, Mr. Kurosaki, that was quite an interesting look into your mind, though next time I'd care to hear slightly less graphic things about Miss Neliel." Wait—what did he say? Hold it; did Byakuya think _Ichigo _wrote that?

Renji watched his friend pale. "I…um…I didn't…" Ichigo mumbled. It hurt to see his buddy like that. Renji knew this would kill his reputation, but…"Sir, Ichigo didn't write that. It was me. I was showing it to him."

Byakuya looked at him, surprised. An awkward silence followed. "Very well. I hope you have learned your lesson about passing notes, Mr. Abarai." Byakuya said coolly, then walked off.

At the end of class, nobody looked at Renji like he was a weirdo. Nobody glared at him. In fact, many people came up and told him how brave and honest he was. That was a surprise.

He was in for an even bigger surprise. Rukia walked up to him and said, "You know, that was very brave of you, standing up for Ichigo like that. How'd you like to be my date?" Renji smiled. He had a date-sweet victory.

"I'd love that," he answered, and the two walked off two their next period together.

Author's Note

This chapter was hard. Whew!

I'd just like to mention one thing to you guys-If you don't like some of the pairings that I'm setting up right now, PLEASE do not stop reading. As I have said in PMs to people, characters WILL be dancing with people other than their partners! So hold on for just a sec, HitsuMori fans! Also, a full schedule of all of my fanfic updates can be found in my profile.

Hope you liked it.

Later,

Potterwatcher.


	4. Ch 4, Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra Cifer sat in class, listening intently to Byakuya's lecture on Aristotle and Plato. Strangely enough, philosophy was one of the only classes that didn't bore him out of his mind.

Next to him, Orihime was practically bouncing out of her chair from excitement. Ulquiorra didn't question it—she'd been doing that ever since she found out that Senior Prom was this Friday.

Finally, the bell rang, and all of the students packed up their bags, preparing to go to fourth period. Ulquiorra silently groaned, because next period was English, and he _hated _English. He already knew enough English, so why did he have to take an entire year's worth of classes on it? Besides, Mr. Ukitake found Ulquiorra quite shady…

Suddenly, a cheerful figure bounded up to him. It was Orihime—no surprise. She seemed to be stalking him this year.

"Hi, Ulquiorra!" she said happily.

"Hello, girl."

"Oh come on! You've known me for four years, the least you could do is call me by my real name!" Orihime pouted. Ulquiorra just shrugged and kept walking.

"So," she said with a mischievous smile, "What do you think about the Prom?"

"Sounds like trash," Ulquiorra said bluntly.

Orihime pouted again. "C'mon, Ulquiorra, why do you always have to be a fun sucker? This dance is going to be great!"

"Yeah right," Ulquiorra murmured.

"So…who're you going with?"

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"Make me."

"I will! And it'll be fun! If you don't come to the prom, then I'll drag you over to my house and feed you sweet relish corn dogs with teriyaki sauce!" Orihime licked her lips as if she could taste the disgusting-to-everyone-but-her food.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "All right, I will go to this 'Prom' garbage," he lied. He would just pretend to be going, then claim to be sick the night of the dance.

"Yay!" Orihime did what she calls her "happy dance". It was embarrassing x1,000,000.

"You never did answer my question," she said, once her dance was finished. "Who are you going with?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be, girl?" Ulquiorra stalled.

Orihime's eyes opened very wide. "I know! You can go with ME!"

"No." And Ulquiorra walked off just like that.

* * *

Ulquiorra thought that he had made it quite clear to Orihime that he was _not _going to be her date, let alone go to the dance. Boy, was he wrong.

Throughout English class, girls like Rukia and Rangiku were giving him death-glares. Orihime must have told them about his rejection.

Then, at lunch, Ulquiorra kept finding little notes that read, "Will you go with me? Pleeeeeaaaaseee?" all around where he was sitting. He didn't know how Orihime managed to do it, but for the rest of the period, Ulquiorra found himself showered in notes. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine, I'll go with you!" He said to no one in particular after finding another note inside his graded exam.

When he finally told Orihime, he thought she might explode. "YAAAAYYYYYY! ULQUIORRA IS MY NEW BOYFRIEND!"

"Not boyfriend, girl," He had to keep reminding her. "Dance, um…partner, I guess." Throughout the day, Ulquiorra found himself cursing his ignorance. What had he gotten himself into?

Author's Note

I'm sorry, this was a short one. I'll make it up, don't worry :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, then Urahara would have gone super BA against Aizen and taken him out with his super-Urahara powers.

By the way, here's Renji, Toshiro, and Ulquiorra's schedules. I think I'm going to start including schedules in all of the chapters.

Toshiro:

HR: Mr. Kyoraku

1: Mr. Sasakibe, English (Beginner)

2: Mr. Kuchiki, Philosophy

3: Mr. Komamura, Math

4: Ms. Unohana, Health

5: Mr. Zaraki, Roman History

6: Mr. Kurotsuchi, Science

7: Mr. Kurosaki, Physical Education

8: Mr. Arruruerie, Study Hall

Renji:

HR: Mr. Kyoraku

1: Mr. Sasakibe, English (Beginner)

2: Mr. Kuchiki, Philosophy

3: Mr. Kurotsuchi, Science

4: Mr. Kurosaki, Physcial Education

5: Mr. Aikawa, Math

6: Ms. Unohana, Health

7: Mr. Zaraki, Roman History

8: Mr. Arruruerie

Ulquiorra:

HR: Mr. Kyoraku

1: Mr. Leroux, Science

2: Mr. Zaraki, Roman History

3: Mr. Kuchiki, Philosophy

4: Mr. Ukitake, English (Advanced)

5: Ms. Unohana, Health

6: Mr. Riyalgo, Art

7: Mr. Komamura, Math

8: Mr. Arruruerie

I hope you enjoyed it, and I need some suggestions on who to do next. Starrk? Keigo? Shinji?

Later,

Potterwatcher


	5. Ch 5, Shinji

"Heyyy, Rangiku! Wanna go to the Prom with me?" Shinji Hirako asked.

Rangiku laughed. "No thanks! I've already got a date, and he's twice as awesome as you!" she said cheerfully. Shinji returned to his seat and sulked.

"Isn't that your fourth rejection today?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, shut up!"

But as he thought about it, he realized that it was not his fourth rejection, but his fifth. Oh, boy…how was he going to find a date? He'd already asked all of the girls worth taking….

*Flashback*

"Hey, Yoruichi! How about you be my date? Ow, ow, ow, not the claws!"

* * *

"Orihime, my love! Want to be my date? Oh, okay….Hold it, did you say ULQUIORRA? I'm gonna kill him!"

* * *

"Harribel, do you have a date yet? No? Well…I think you're looking at one right now, ha ha."

"…"

"I'm, uh, taking that as a no…"

* * *

"What's up, Nel? Do you have a date yet? Well, how about-no, no, I swear I'm not a pervert!"

* * *

"Cirucci, um, hi…I was just wondering—"

"I'm not going with you."

"Oh…"

*End Flashback*

"Who should I ask next?" Shinji asked Ichigo.

Ichigo just shrugged. "If it weren't for Renji, I wouldn't be going at all. In fact, I don't think I'm even asking anyone."

"C'mon, just please help me!" Shinji begged.

Ichigo sighed. "All right. What about Hiyori?"

Shinji looked at Ichigo, bewildered. "_Hiyori? _She hates me, and I hate her!"

"You're right about that, never mind. Wait—I dare you to ask her, just to see her reaction."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "And why would I do that?"

Ichigo grinned. "Because of you do that to Hiyori, then I'll let you choose someone to have me do that to."

Shinji considered this for a moment. "All right, fine. But—"Shinji paused for effect "—you have to ask _Keigo." _

"WHAT? No way, man! That's unfair! It has to be a girl!"

"Okay, fine." Shinji grumbled. "You can ask Nanao."

"That's not much better…."

"Oh well. Sucks for you. Anyways, there's Hiyori. Prepare for a show," he said, walking off.

When he reached Hiyori, she greeted him with the usual, "Wadda you want, Jerkface?" He ignored it and proceeded to kneel in the classic "Will you marry me?" pose. Might as well make it dramatic.

"My _dear _Hiyori, would you do me the favor of attending the Prom with me?"

Hiyori paused, dumbfounded. "SURE! I always knew we would be perfect together, Shinji!"

_WHAT? THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPENING! She was supposed to say 'No' and hit me with a shoe!_

"Um…APRIL FOOLS!" he yelled, running off and leaving a confused Hiyori behind. While on the run, he passed Lisa. Hmm…had he asked Lisa yet?

"Lisa! Save me! I need a date, FAST!"

Lisa just looked at him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Will you be my date?"

"Okay…"

"THANK YOU!"

"But don't expect me to dance with you!" she reminded him.

Just then, Hiyori burst into the hallway. 'WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" she yelled.

"Uh…Ichigo dared me to! I've already got a date!"

And for that, he received two kicks in a place that was not kick-friendly.

Author's Note

Don't you just love Shinji? So funny. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I'm sorry, there will NOT be any HiyoriXShinji in this fanfiction. I'm a firm believer in ShinjiXLisa!

Next time will be our favorite little screw-up, Hanatarou!

Later,

-Potterwatcher


	6. Ch 6, Hanatarou

Hanatarou Yamada always had to endure harsh comments about his broadcasting abilities, but today things were particularly nasty.

"Hey, twerp!" Grimmjow called to him in the hallway. "Nice job acting retarded this morning." In truth, it wasn't much of a comeback, but it hurt Hanatarou even still.

He needed to get to sixth period fast, so he picked up his pace, only to slam into that emo kid Ulquiorra. "Uh, sorry…" he muttered.

Ulquiorra didn't seem to notice. "Could you do me a favor and kill me sometime before this Friday?" he asked Hanatarou.

"Um…" Thankfully, he walked off before Hanatarou could answer. Apparently he wasn't as psyched about the dance as most people.

While still on his way to Mr. Komamura's class, he heard the soft sound of someone crying. He turned the corner towards the noise and was surprised to see Momo sitting by the water fountain crying.

"Um…" he said, yet again. "Are you…?" Momo just sat, crying as if he wasn't there.

"Momo? What's wrong?"

She sniffed and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "It's okay," he told her, "Slow down."

Finally, she gulped back her tears and cried, "Shiro-chan won't go to the dance with me!" In the distance, Hanatarou could hear the bell ring, but he didn't care; this was the longest time he'd talked to a girl that hadn't been insulting him.

"I'm sorry, Momo," he said soothingly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She looked him in the eyes. "Can I pretend that you're Soi Fon?"

"Sure," Hanatarou said. Momo stepped back and punched him in the face. "Um…ow?"

"Thank you," Momo said. "That felt good."

"Ow…"

"You know," she continued,"You're a nice guy."

"Er, thanks," Hanatarou said, not very sure why she was calling him a "nice guy" after punching him quite hard. He was tempted to ask "Is there anything else I can do for you?" but was afraid that he'd receive a nice roundhouse in the you-know-where for that one.

_Oh, what the heck? _He thought. "Can I do anything else for you?"

Momo considered this. Hanatarou prayed that she wouldn't go on another punching-spasm and prepared to cover his face.

"I know!" she cried at last. "You can go with me to the dance, and then maybe I'll make Toshiro jealous!" Momo practically jumped up and down after sharing her idea.

"Okay," Hanatarou said, slightly windswept; he had _never _been asked to go to a dance with anyone, let alone the Senior Prom. Suddenly, he was struck with an idea. "Can we make out?" he asked excitedly.

Momo's face fell. "No."

"Oh."

"But that's okay! We can still have fun and at the end of the night, I can dump you for Toshiro! Well, at least that's how I hope it goes." And with that, she walked off, leaving Hanatarou alone.

It wasn't a very encouraging way to end their conversation, but at least he had a date. And _Grimmjow didn't. _That was all that mattered. Even if he was going to be dumped.

Author's Note

I am very sorry for the long no-update time, but I was on a hiatus :) It was nice, but I miss writing for you guys.

I liked this chapter, but it was a little short. Sorry, please accept my apologies. And, not to spoil anything, but there WILL be HisuMori, UlquiHime (Though it may be humerous) and maybe some IchiRuki if I think about it in time. Next one up is Grimmjow!

Later,

-Potterwatcher


	7. Ch 7, Grimmjow

"Yo! Kitty boy, come over here!" Nnoitra yelled across the noisy cafeteria. He knew that Grimmjow _hated _that nickname, which was probably why he used it so much.

"In a sec, spooner!" Grimmjow fired back. Nnoitra just glared at him. He was too far away to inflict actual physical damage, but this didn't keep him from flipping Grimmjow off.

The blue-haired senior lumbered over to the other side of the room, carrying his half-empty lunch tray (he had dumped the other half on some nervous-looking freshmen) and cursing Nnoitra for making him come all this way. So what if it was just 50 yards? Grimmjow was feeling very lazy.

"Waddaya want?" he grumbled once he reached the Espada's table. The Espada was a group of Karakura High's most dangerous students, who were all very well-known. There was Coyote Starrk, the lazy one, Tia Harribel, the hottest girl in the senior class, Ulquiorra Cifer, the quiet-but-dangerous one, Nnoitra Jiruga, the foulmouth, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the muscular would-be Abercrombie and Fitch model, Szayel Aporro Grantz, the science freak, Yammy Riyalgo, the dumb-as-a-doorknob Espada, Cirucci Sanderwicci, the goth girl, Neliel tu Odelschwank, the kind one, and Gantenbainne Mosqueda, who's afro had become quite popular with the Sophomore girls. Of course, each of them had their friends who could be considered "sort-of Espada," but they were nowhere near as cool.

Nnoitra casually cleaned his fingernails with one of Tesla—his cousin's—mechanical pencils. "Date advice."

Grimmjow smacked him on the head with the nearest book, which was not easy thanks to Nnoitra's height. "Dude! That's gay!"

"What is?"

"You called me over here just to ask me about date advice for the prom?"

Nnoitra shrugged innocently. "What? I just needed a little advice."

"Retard."

"I am not!"

Grimmjow sighed in exasperation. "Dude, I was sitting with Rangiku over there. _Rangiku! _She's, like, the hottest girl here." Grimmjow avoided Harribel's death-glares and continued. "And _you _ruined it all by asking about some gay prom advice."

"Whatever," Nnoitra sighed. "It's not like you have a date anyways."

"How did you know that?"

"Emo boy isn't the only inquisitive Espada, you know," Nnoitra laughed, pointing to Ulquiorra.

_Darn it…_Grimmjow though. _He knows…what should I do? Ignore it? Snap at him? Call him gay again?_

"Dude, you're gay."

Nnoitra looked offended. "What've I done wrong this time?"

"You must be some kind of gay, porn watching, stalker-rapist dude if you have time to watch me like that."

"Okay, I'm not gay, a stalker, or a rapist, but you got me on the porn-watching one. Anyways, I'm just saying—"

Nnoitra was interrupted by a loud shriek. "NNOITRA! GRIMMJOW! Guess who asked me to the prom?" It was Harribel.

"Um…who?" Grimmjow asked. It was quite unusual for Harribel to be so cheery.

"NOBODY! Here you are, talking about how nobody's asked you yet, while I am standing here, dateless—the perfect opportunity to get a date!" She beamed at them expectantly.

"So…?"

"Uhg…_boys. _You can never take a hint, can you?" and she stormed off.

"What's up with her?" Nnoitra asked.

"No idea," Grimmjow said. The two watched Harribel walk off for a while, completely oblivious to the fact that she was trying to get one of them to ask her to the prom.

"Hey, guys," they heard a voice behind them say. It was Szayel. Wait…_Szayel?_ Even though he was a part of their group, Nnoitra and Grimmjow never hung out with him.

"Uh…hi..?"

"I'm here to propose a bet," he said. Szayel spoke slowly, as If he were talking to Kindergarteners.

"What kind of bet?" Nnoitra asked suspiciously.

Szayel grinned maliciously. "Let's see who can get a date to the prom the fastest."

Grimmjow clapped his hands. "No problemo." He quickly scanned the room for the nearest girl that was tolerable. Finally, he found his match. "Hey Neliel! Come to the prom with me, okay?"

"Sounds great!" Neliel called to him.

Nnoitra and Szayel's mouths hung open.

"And that, gentlemen, is how you do it," Grimmjow said before walking away.

Author's Note

This chapter was hard for me to write. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I did a good job staying in character with the Espada. I left out some of the unpopular ones like Zommari, Barragan, and Aaroniero because I can hardly see Mr. Tentacles, Sir Pumpkin, and Senor Oldy getting dates.

I was also wondering, do you want me to do a chapter for every character, or just the major ones, and then later on mention which minor character goes with who? I was thinking about doing the following characters:

Ichigo (his will be last), Hisagi, the Espada, Rose, Tesla, Ggio Vega, Keigo, Mizuiro, and maybe some more.

Please leave feedback. Waffles.

-Potterwatcher


	8. HIATUS!

Hey guys, Potterwatcher here.

First off, I'd like to apologize for my loooong absence. I'd like to say that I've been doing something useful, like planning all of my stories, but in truth I've just been lazy.

Anyways, school is hard, y'know? So, in order to be able to write my stories with the most amount of effort possible, I'm placing all of my stuff **on hiatus** until summer. That doesn't mean that I might not update every now and then; it's just a reminder for you guys not to expect updates from me constantly. (If you're subscribed to me or some of my other stories, you might be getting other notices like this one.)

Lastly, I'd like to thank you all for your continuous support and praise. It really makes me feel awesome.

See you during summer,

-Potter

PS: Sorry that I broke the rule about no Author's Notes as chapters. Please forgive me, all-mighty FF mods. *bows down*


End file.
